Witness
by the bean25
Summary: What happens when Flack witnesses a woman being abducted? Flack, OCs. Some references to "veritas". UPDATED 10/17!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine.

Don looked out the window over his kitchen sink. He was still half asleep. He hadn't gotten home until four that morning from working all through the night on a case. He rubbed his eyes then looked back out across the alley. He could see right into the window of an apartment in the building next to his. There was a girl that lived there; he had noticed her before. This morning she was sipping her coffee and staring down into the alley. Don looked down to see that she was watching a cat rummaging through trash. When he looked back up, their eyes met and she smiled. He looked away, slightly embarrassed. Don kept his eye on her as he watched her turn her back to the window, then he saw a man come into the apartment and struggle with her. She was kicking and flailing her arms but the man's strength was too much and he pulled her out of the apartment.

Don grabbed his cell phone as he watched the man taking the young woman. He talked to operator as he also ran to pull on some shoes and head out of his apartment. He ran to the stairs and then down to the bottom floor to try and cut them off. As he ran he described the woman and the man to the operator.

"I'm in pursuit now. I need backup; they're heading east on 99th," he continued as he ran. As he came onto the sidewalk he looked through the crowd of people and didn't see them anywhere. He told the operator they were gone and to send backup to the apartment. He headed into the woman's building and up to her apartment on the third floor. The door was open a few inches and he pushed it open with the front of his tennis shoe. He looked around and could see there was a struggle and his inclination that she had been kidnapped was proven.

"Detective?" a uniformed officer caught his attention from the doorway. Don turned and saw him with another officer.

"I live across the alley and I saw this girl get abducted. We need to get forensics in here and see what we can find."

About fifteen minutes later Don walked into the apartment again, now in a suit and tie. He walked past Danny getting finger prints off the door and walked toward Mac in the kitchen.

"So, how's it goin' in here?" Don inquired.

"Well, Danny found a couple prints on the door. Nothing too substantial yet. The uniforms said you saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah, the window in my kitchen looks right over here to her window. I was at the sink and looked up and saw some guy come in and grab her."

"Did she seem at all like she knew the guy?"

"No, she looked scared from what I could see. When I realized what was really happening I called it in and tried to get over there but by the time I got down to the street and I didn't seem them anywhere. I'm gonna meet with the sketch artist but I didn't get a very good look at the guy, I mean there's a good thirty or forty feet between these buildings. Has Lindsay found anything that will tell us anything about this girl; anything that will help us find her?"

"Well, her name is Andrea Lewis, she's owns a photography studio in Chelsea. From the looks of things she lives here alone and doesn't have a boyfriend," Lindsay interjected as she came into the room.

"Did we contact her family?"

"Her mom lives in Queens and is on her way to the precinct."

"Alright, I'm gonna head down there and talk to the mom and get with the sketch artist. Call me with updates."

After Don talked with the sketch artist he met Andrea's mother in an interrogation room. He set a cup of coffee in front of her then explained a little further what they had discovered about her daughter's abduction.

"Where's Andrea's father?"

"God, I don't know. We got divorced when she was only two; I never wanted him to be in contact with her. He was an avid gambler. I even changed her last name back to my maiden name, so he couldn't even claim her as his."

"Have they been in contact at all over the years?"

She sighed. "When Andi graduated from high school, her father showed up at her graduation. She had been saving up for over a year to take a long trip to Europe, and when she told her father about it he told her his mother had died and that he had come into some money. I was beyond surprised that he hadn't gambled it away yet. He told Andi he would pay for the trip, and if she decided to go to college when she came back he would help pay for that as well. I tried over and over to convince Andi not to accept the money, or even take her father seriously but she did. Then when she came back from Europe she tried to contact her father to get him to pay for her tuition, and like I predicted, he didn't have the money anymore. Andi was forced to pay for her tuition herself by working full time and going to school."

"After all that did she stay in contact with him?"

"No, unfortunately Andi had learned the same hard lesson I had and she decided to break all contact with him, just short of getting a restraining order."

Don paused. "Can you think of anyone who might have some kind of problem with your daughter?"

"No, Andi gets along with everyone. We talk a lot and I know that she would tell me if there was someone out there that had it out for her."

His phone rang from his belt. "Flack," he answered. "Are you tracing the call?" he asked. "Alright, keep me posted." He ended the call. "Mrs. Lewis, Andrea's assistant, Chelsea, tried to call Andrea's cell phone not knowing she had been abducted and apparently the call was answered and she could hear some men talking about abducting Andrea."

"So, that means you'll be able to find her."

"Well, we're gonna do our best. I'll have a uniform drive you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine.

Almost two hours later Don and Danny were driving up to the restaurant in Bronx where their victim's father worked. Danny was on the phone as they stopped.

"Alright, Mac, keeps us posted and we'll let you know what we get from the dad," Danny said then ended the call.

"They lose the trace?" Don inquired as they walked to the entrance.

"Yeah, Mac says the best they got was somewhere in the city."

"Well, let's hope we get something from this guy." They headed into the restaurant. Don walked up to the counter. "We're looking for Anthony Mariano," he told the hostess, flashing his badge.

"He's in the kitchen. You can head back, I guess," she responded, pointing to the door to the kitchen.

The two guys headed back to the kitchen and looked around for the man from the mug shot they were carrying. He was standing over a sink, washing the dishes. Flack approached him from behind.

"Tony Mariano?"

The guy looked up at Danny then turned to look at Don. "Yeah, can I help you?"

"Detectives Flack and Messer, we need to talk to you about your daughter, Andrea," Flack told him.

Tony looked around the kitchen and noticed the cooks looking at him. "Listen we can't talk here. Can you take me downtown or something?"

Don and Danny looked at each other. "Yeah, we can do that." They followed Tony out of the kitchen and through the restaurant. The three of them got in the car with Tony in the back. They headed down to the precinct.

Tony sat on one side of the table as Danny sat across from him and Don standing behind him. "Tell us about your relationship with your daughter," Danny told him.

"My daughter? Well, me and Andi don't talk much."

"Her mom tells us you weren't around much when she was a kid," Don interjected.

"Penny, has had it out for me since we got divorced, keeping Andi from me. So, I'm sure she has nothing good to say about me."

"Can you blame her? You gamble away all your money when the two of you were married then when you offer to pay Andrea's tuition you gamble away that money too. Doesn't sound like 'father of the year' to me."

"Listen, I did my best. I love Andi, I just…have a hard time staying on a straight line."

"Now, your daughter's missing. Do you know anything about that?"

"Of course not, if I knew anything don't you think I would tell you?"

"I hope so."

Tony's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at it.

"That better be important," Danny scolded.

Tony set the phone down the turned it around and slid it across the table to Danny. Danny looked at the picture of Andrea bound in a chair with a caption that read: "10,000 in 12 hours or she's dead." Danny showed the phone to Don.

"Who do you owe ten grand, Tony?" Don asked him.

Tony had his hands on his head and he was staring at the table. "His name's Lenny Russo, he's a sports booky out in Pelham Bay. I'm in real deep with him."

"We can see that."

"So, where can we find this Lenny Russo?" Danny asked.

"Listen, I give him to you guys Andi's as good as dead. Can't you just let me take care of this? I can scrounge up the money and get her back."

"Your daughter could die if we do let you take care of it alone. We can find Lenny without you. I'm keeping you here till we get some more information," Don told him.

"If I stay here, how am I gonna get the money?"

"Alright, but I'm sending someone with you. And don't argue, just be glad I'm letting you go."

Back at his desk Don searched the system on his computer for some way of contacting Lenny Russo. He found that he owned a bar in Pelham Bay. Don grabbed Danny and they headed to the bar. When they got there, the place was dark and the door was locked. It was early in the afternoon, and the bar wasn't open yet. From there they headed to Lenny's home. After trying for almost five minutes they decided no one was home.

"Damn it," Don practically yelled as they stood on the doorstep. "Now, how are we gonna find this guy?"

"I don't know."

_Andrea opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. There were two men sitting at a table. There was a gun sitting in front of one of them. She heard a phone ring._

"_Yeah, boss," one of the men answered. She watched him talk for a minute._

_She was starting to remember what had happened. She could remember being in her apartment and seeing the man in the apartment across the alley. He had been watching her; she had remembered thinking he was cute. Then she had turned away from the window and a man came into the apartment and tackled her. That was all she could remember. He must've hit her over the head to get her out of the apartment._

_She wiggled around in the ropes she was bound in. She was sitting on a cold, cement floor with nothing around her. She looked behind her as she felt something under her. It was her cell phone. The ringtone was off but she could see that someone was calling. She hit the send button, then looked back at the men like nothing was going on. The man not on the phone walked over to her when he noticed she was conscious. He bent down in front of her._

"_You better hope your dad pays up. I really don't want to have to destroy this pretty face," he told her as he rubbed the side of her face._

_Andrea jerked away from him far enough for him to see the cell phone lying on the floor behind her. He grabbed the phone._

_He slapped her face. "Nice try."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine.

It had been almost eight hours since Don had seen Andrea get taken from her apartment. They were at a dead-end in the case. Don and a couple uniforms had gone back to the bar Lenny Russo owned and were able to talk with him. Nothing he said was enough to connect him to Andrea's abduction. Even though Tony owed him the ten grand there was no way to prove that. Lenny only told Don that Tony did owe him money, but he wouldn't say how much.

Now Don was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair staring at the black computer screen. He saw the door in front of him open and Tony walked in. He went straight to Don's desk and Don stood.

"So, I got six thousand that's the most I could get."

"They said ten, Tony and you only got four more hours."

"I know, I'm gonna try to give them this money and hopefully it will be enough."

"No, Tony, you can't do that. They could kill her if you don't give them all the money. You just let us try to find her. We're getting close, ok?"

"No, no, you have nothing. I know you don't. I gotta try."

_Andrea could hear a familiar voice. It was her father. His voice was distant but she could tell he was in the vicinity. _

"_This is all I have, Lenny. I can't scrounge up anymore. Can't we call this even and get Andrea the hell out of here?"_

"_You think six is enough. I asked for ten and I want ten. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back unless you have the whole ten grand."_

"_But I told you I can't get it."_

"_Then consider your daughter dead."_

"_Wait, come on…" his voice trailed and she could hear them struggling. She wanted to call out but the gag in her mouth was preventing her._

_The two men she had seen before came in the room, now with another older man with them. He was someone she had seen before but as a younger man. _

"_Well, Andi it looks like Daddy isn't gonna be able to pay up, so I guess we are gonna have to call it a night for you," Lenny told her._

_Andrea struggled and eventually pushed the gag out of her mouth as the three men started to walk away. "Wait, wait, please. I can get you the rest of the money. In my studio there's a painting it's worth what you need. I promise. I've had it appraised and I know it's worth what you need. Please, take it."_

"_Alright, so how would we get this painting?"_

"_I don't have my keys but you could take me and I have the code to the security system."_

"_Take you with us? I think you could just give us the code and we could get the painting without you going with us."_

"_Please, there's no need to kill me if you have your money. I'm begging you; I hate my father I just want to live."_

Don was going out to his car when a car stopped and a body was pushed out of the backseat. Don raced over to him and noticed it was Tony Mariano. He rolled him over. He was covered in bruises and there were cuts on his eye and lip.

"Tony, Tony, who did this to you? What happened?" Don turned and looked at the uniforms around them. "Someone call a bus."

After the EMTs had Tony in the back of the ambulance, Don's phone rang. It was an operator telling him that a silent alarm had gone off at Andrea's gallery. He got in his car and called for backup as he headed to the building in Chelsea. He called Danny and Mac and told them to meet him there as well. When he got to the building he waited for the uniforms then they all headed inside. They all headed into the gallery. The blinds on the front windows were closed and the lock on the front door had been tampered with. Don was in the front of the group. They went past a few areas with photos on the walls and toward the office in the back. Don pushed open the door slowly and saw Andrea sitting in a chair to his right. She was bound with a gag in her mouth; there was a sign sitting on her lap that read: "I got what I needed."

Don put his gun back in the holster and went to Andrea. He peeled away the tape on her mouth.

"Andrea, I'm Detective Flack. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she struggled to talk. "I'm ok."

Mac came behind Don. "Hold on, Don, let me get the tape for evidence." He cut the tape and put it in an evidence bag then let Andrea stand up.

Don looked at the bruise on her face. "Somebody call an ambulance, so we can get her checked out."

"No, I'm ok."

Don lightly touched the bruise and cut on her face. "No, we gotta get you checked out, just to be safe."

A while later, Andi was sitting on the back of the ambulance with an EMT playing a bandage on the small cut on her face. He gave her a couple of aspirin for her headache and handed her a bottle of water to take them.

"Can you give us a minute?" Don asked the EMT as he walked up to them. The EMT walked away from them. Don almost wanted to smile at Andi as he looked at her sitting there wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm doing ok. I know you from somewhere, but I think the headache is totally ruining my memory."

Don chuckled. "I saw you this morning. I live in the building next to yours."

She smiled. "Oh, yeah that's where I saw you."

"I had a uniform call your mom, she's gonna meet us at the station. I wish I could just let you go home but I need to get some information from you."

She stepped down from the ambulance. "Alright, let's go and get this over with."

"I like the way you think," he told her as they walked toward his car. He opened the front door for her and she got in. He walked around the back of the car and got in. The ride to the precinct was silent. Don looked over at Andi as she was leaning her head against the window, staring at the cars passing by.

"Is my dad ok?" Andi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they roughed him up pretty good, but he'll live. I'm kind of surprised that you care after what you've been through."

"Yeah," she paused. "I don't know," she practically whispered.

At the precinct, Don jotted down every detail that Andi told him. She was quiet and he was sorry that he had to put her through all of it all over again. There was nothing she was telling him that could link back to Lenny Russo. He could tell that only the evidence collected from the gallery was their only hope of catching him. Her mom walked into the precinct when they were almost finished.

"Miss Lewis, I promise we'll do our best to put these men away for what they did to you," Don told her as they stood.

"Thank you, detective.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, but the idea for the story and the original characters are all mine.

Later that night when Don was back in his apartment, he looked across the alley into Andi's window again. Now she was there, sitting in an arm chair, looking out the window. She was looking right at him, so, of course, he smiled at her. He wasn't sure she saw him until she smiled back. She was curled up in the chair in her pajamas, hugging a pillow. His heart went out to her; she had been through one of the worst ordeals a human being could go through.

Don walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bedroom where he undressed then went to the bathroom for a long overdue shower. What was it about this girl? He couldn't decide. Was it the fact that he watched her get abducted then had to investigate the case he couldn't seem to close?

_I'll figure this one out, I know I will_, he thought as the hot water fell over his worn out body.

As he got dressed, he heard a knock on his door. He pulled on his t-shirt then walked through the living room to the front door.

"Miss Lewis?" he was more than surprised to see her standing there.

"Please, call me Andi. I'm sorry it's late, but detective I need your help."

"You can call me Don. What's wrong?"

"Don, well, I was just wondering can you go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah, of course, you wanna go now? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just, I can't take my mom with me, and I knew you were still awake."

"Alright, hang on, let me grab some shoes and my keys." He went into the apartment and slid on some tennis shoes then picked up his keys. "So, where are we going?" he asked as he locked the door.

"I need to go to the hospital to, uh, talk to my dad."

Don stopped in his tracks. "Andi, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Just trust me I need to get some things off my chest."

When they got to the hospital, Don followed Andi to the nurse's station then to her father's room. She lightly pushed open the door and saw that her dad was hooked up to many wires and even a breathing machine. She looked at Don with shock in her eyes. She went over to the bed and put a hand on her dad's arm.

"Hey, Dad," she said softly. "It's been a while since we talked; I wish it would've been under circumstances. Dad, why did you let yourself get into this? God, I hope this will make you turn around. I know you'll beat yourself up over this, but…you need to get out of this life. I'm ok, Dad, your little girl can take care of herself, I promise." She smiled to herself. "I won't let Mom get on you about this either." She swallowed over the lump in her throat. She bent down and kissed her dad's cheek then turned back to Don, who was watching her intently. She forced a smile. "Ok, let's go out of here."

Don followed her out of the room. "Are you ok?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for coming with me. I needed someone to come with me who wouldn't judge me for coming to see the man who's the reason behind what happened to me."

"We can't pick our fathers. Thrust me, I've had my own problems with mine." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Leaves were falling from the trees lining the streets as they walked along

Leaves were falling from the trees lining the streets as they walked along. Andi's brown hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. She squeezed Don's hand tighter and pulled herself closer to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked as they walked.

"Oh, no, I'm ok."

"Where are we going?" They had been walking for about ten minutes from the small café where they had enjoyed a quiet lunch.

"You'll see," was all she said. She kissed his cheek and they both shared a smile. Finally, they rounded a corner and she stopped in front of a store. She laughed at Don's mouth hanging wide open.

"Um, that's a costume shop," he commented.

"Yeah, don't you remember the party I'm having in a couple weeks is a costume party?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I was hoping I could just be a detective, you know since I don't really need a costume."

She glared at him then pulled him into the store. "I'll make you a deal. I will wear whatever you pick out." She saw his mischievous smile. "As long as it's tasteful, for instance, no sexy French maids outfit."

"Damn," he mumbled. "Do we have to have similar outfits?" he inquired as he sifted through some costumes on a rack.

"Well it would be nice if you could pick something that we could kind of both wear," Andi answered from the other side of the rack.

They both looked through the racks. Soon Don had about half of a dozen costumes hanging on his arm. He handed them to Andi then pointed to the fitting room. She giggled at him as he plopped down in the chair to wait for her.

"Any day now," Don called to Andi. She didn't say anything but walked out in a cavewoman's costume. He started to chuckle.

She put a hand on her hip. "Seriously?"

He laughed harder. "Ok, what's the next one?" Andi headed back to the fitting room then came out a few minutes later in a nurse's uniform. "That's not bad."

"Ok, this is a maybe." She turned around and headed back in the room.

After three more costumes, it was down to a doctor and nurse or the male and female pirates. Andi sat down on Don's lap in the over-sized chair.

"I think you look hotter in the pirate," Don commented and Andi glared at him.

"Come on, this has to be an educated decision," Andi said, trying to be serious. "Alright, I've decided: the pirates."

"Ok, good because I can't make this decision." He pushed her off his lap slightly and she stood up.

They headed to the counter and the man behind it wrote down a reservation for the costumes then they headed out again. Andi wrapped the thin cloth scarf around her neck as they walked outside. The sky was turning a light gray.

"I'm gonna go meet Danny to watch the Giants game you comin' with me?"

"Oh, actually I have some work I need to get done so I can get some prints out tomorrow."

"I can watch the game at your place while you work if you want."

"No, that's ok. You meet Danny, and this won't take me long so I'll just meet you guys when I'm done."

"Ok that would be cool." The two of them headed to the closest subway entrance to take them to her apartment building.

A half an hour later, the rain had started as Don walked in the front door of O'Malley's pub a few blocks from his apartment. Danny was already sitting at the bar with a beer in front of him. The game had already started.

"Hey," Don greeted as he sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, it's cool."

"Andi was making me pick out a costume for a party she's having."

Danny chuckled. "Nice. I thought she was coming with you."

"No, she said she had some work to do, but she'll meet up with us when she's done." He looked up at the TV and stared at it as the Giants scored a touchdown against the Patriots.

Even by the time the game was over Andi had not shown up. Don had called for a couple times but she didn't answer or call him back. He was worried, but didn't say anything to Danny.

"I wonder what happened to Andi?" Danny asked as they headed outside into the light rain.

"I don't know. I tried to call her a couple times but she didn't answer." He tightened his jacket around him. "I'm gonna head over there now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Don walked toward Andi's building. It was only a few blocks, but he wasn't worried about the rain. He was finally admitting to himself that he was worried about Andi. After what had happened to her, he worried about her a lot. When she was home alone, he called her quite a bit to make sure she was ok. He could tell it annoyed Andi, but Don felt it was necessary.

Don knocked on Andi's front door and she opened it almost immediately. "Hey, what happened to you? I thought you were coming to meet us," Don greeted as he started to come inside.

"Hi to you too. Sorry I was working and I figured you and Danny would enjoy a couple hours together. Are you mad that I didn't come?" She scowled slightly at him.

"No, no, I guess I was just worried about you 'cause you didn't answer your phone when I called."

"My phone was on silent." Andi walked out of the kitchen. "This has to stop."

"What?" he inquired throwing his hands in the air.

"You and this obsession you have about keeping track of me and worrying about me all the time. I'm a big girl, and it's been over a month."

He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. "I know, I know. It's just hard to see something terrible happen to someone without worrying about them after that."

Andi sat down in the chair next to the couch, leaned back and folded her arms. "Well, how can we fix this?"

"Change my profession."

She giggled. "Or I can block your number so you don't call me a million times a day."

Don chuckled and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She leaned forward and put a hand on his knee. "Listen, I'll be ok. And I know that with you around nothing bad could happen to me." She smiled as him as he looked up at her. Then she kissed him.

"I'll make you a deal," he started. "I'll only call twice a day unless it's really important, ok?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, that's sounds good; however, promise you won't be too distant." She got up from the chair and sat on his lap and kissed him again.

"I'm hungry," he told her and chuckled.

She hit him in the arm. "You jerk," she said and got up from his lap.

He pulled her by the waist. "I'm kidding. Come back."


	6. Chapter 6

Andi's Blackberry rang from inside her purse

Andi's Blackberry rang from inside her purse. She knew who it was without even looking at the caller ID. Don had worked late the night before and still hadn't come over to her apartment like he had told he would when he was done working. She was unlocking the front door to her gallery as she pulled out her phone.

"Hi, handsome," she answered.

"Hey," he sounded half asleep. "Sorry, I didn't come home last night."

"No, that's ok. Are you headed home yet?"

"Well, I have to go back to the precinct and fill out some paperwork then yes; I will be back home in my nice warm bed. I just wish you were there to greet me."

"Sorry, I have a couple clients to meet with then some photos to work on. I just got to the gallery. Chelsea called me this morning and her son, Chase, is sick so she's home with him."

"Is she gonna be able to help you get the gallery ready for the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, she said once Justin gets home from work she'll head over to help me clean up and rearrange some stuff so we don't have to do all of it tomorrow."

"So, you won't be home for us to have dinner tonight?"

"No, sorry, we're probably just gonna be there late and order some pizza." Andi set her purse down on the desk in the back.

"Alright, well I better go."

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Bye- wait, Andi."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled to herself. "I love you, too." She ended to call and set the phone down on her desk. She knew the smile on her face would stay there for a long time.

A few hours later, Andi was sitting at her desk. She had met with a client and was now typing up her contract for them. The bell on the front door of the gallery rang and she walked out to the front.

"Hi, I have a delivery for a Miss Andrea Lewis," the man holding the large bouquet of flowers told her.

"Yeah that's me," she told him and took the large bouquet from him.

"Sign here please." He handed her a clipboard and she signed the paper. "Thank you," he said then left the gallery.

Andi stared at the bouquet of different colored orchids with a large smile. She smelled them and walked back to the office. After she set them down on the desk, she dialed Don's number. The call went to his voicemail; she knew he was probably sleeping.

"I don't know how you knew, but orchids are my favorite. Thank you so much, and I love you," she said on the message.

That evening Chelsea walked into the gallery with bag hanging from her arms. She came into the office and noticed the flowers before anything else. After setting down the bags and greeting Andi, she examined the flowers and read the note that was attached.

"Wow, Andi, these are gorgeous. You've got quite a guy. I don't know when the last time was that I got flowers."

Andi smiled. "Yeah he's a good guy," she paused. "He told me he loves me today."

"What? Oh my god, that's so great, Andi. You told him you love him too, right?"

"Of course Chels. I swear he's the best boyfriend I've ever had." They looked at the flowers for a while. "Come on, let's get this place cleaned up for tomorrow."

They took down the photos that were on display on the walls of the gallery and replaced them with Halloween and fall photos Andi had taken. Then they set up a few folding tables in the back and covered them with table cloths. Chelsea set out bowl with candy while Andi put up different decorations. They strung lights along the walls and doorways. It wasn't too long before they had reached the extent of what they could do that night. The next day they would put out fall flowers and the food before the party.

It was about eight o'clock when they headed out of the gallery. Chelsea got in her car to head to her brownstone on the Upper East Side, and Andi got in her car to head to her apartment on the Upper West Side.

After Andi parked her car in the garage across from her building, she walked across the street but instead of going into her building she headed into the one next to it. When she got to the third floor, she walked past three doors before she got to Don's. She unlocked it with the key he had given her. Inside the TV was on low and Don was sitting in the recliner. She smiled when she noticed his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Andi grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over him then bent down to kiss his forehead. As she began to walk away he grabbed her wrist and she turned. His eyes were barely open.

"Don't go," he told her then sat up slightly, trying to open his eyes more. "I was actually waiting for you, but I fell asleep."

"You can go back to sleep; I'm gonna head home."

"No, why don't you stay here? We can just go to bed."

She smiled at him, knowing he was as tired as her and that sex was not on his agenda. "Alright, well then let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Andi awoke with the sun in her eyes

The next morning Andi awoke with the sun in her eyes. She smiled when she rolled over and noticed Don was still fast asleep. Most mornings when she stayed over she would wake up and he would already be gone to work. She was happy he was finally taking the time to sleep. He had asked for the whole day off so that he could go visit his parents then help her with the party. Andi gently touched his scruffy face. He moved to lie on his stomach. Andi pulled back the blanket and got out of the bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging on the closet door and pulled it on. The hardwood floors in the apartment made it cold, especially in the morning. In the kitchen she started a pot of coffee, and then went into the living room and sat down at the desk to check her e-mail.

Ten minutes later, Don walked out of the bedroom in his boxers. He kissed the top of her head after a raspy "good morning." He yawned as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She chuckled at his messed-up hair and the t-shirt he had obviously put on backwards being half asleep.

"Man, I think I slept for about twelve hours yesterday then another eight last night."

"You've reached your quotient for the month, I'm sure. You never get enough sleep," Andi told him, keeping her eyes on the computer.

He walked up behind her. "That's because you keep me up at night."

She smirked. "Yeah, right."

He plopped down on the couch and sipped his hot coffee. Andi was behind the couch where Don couldn't see her looking at him. It was the little moments they had together that she really loved. They didn't do much- didn't go out on extravagant dates or make passionate love every night. Most of the time they just hung out, just enjoying each others company and that was all she needed and he seemed to be the same way. She had always thought that was how love should be measured.

"Do you need me to get anything for the party?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She smiled to herself. "No, that's ok."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been more than two months since Andi had the Halloween party at her gallery and Don had expressed his love for her

It had been more than two months since Andi had the Halloween party at her gallery and Don had expressed his love for her. There relationship was continuing to blossom with affections still growing. Andi was more in love with Don than she had been with anyone, so she made the decision to ask him to move in with her. His lease was almost up and she still had another six months on hers. In her mind this was the next logical step for their relationship.

They were on their way to Chelsea and Justin's house for dinner when she had brought it up. "Would you want to move in with me?" she asked bluntly.

He looked at her sitting on the other side of the cab. "Um, I don't know. I mean that's kind of a big deal, you know," he paused. "I guess so, yeah."

"Are you sure?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard that's all." He smiled. "I'd love to move in with you."

She returned the smile then kissed him. "Good, I hoped you would say yes."

When they pulled up to the brownstone, they got out of the car and Don paid the driver. Andi tightened her jacket around her as a swift winter breeze blew past her. Don came around the car and took her by the hand as they walked up the front steps. Justin, Chelsea's husband, answered the door with their son, Chase, right next to him. He took their jackets as they came inside. Andi headed to the kitchen with the bottle of wine she had brought as Don went to the living room with Justin and the boys.

After dinner, Andi was in the kitchen with Chelsea. They were putting the left-over pot roast and vegetables into plastic containers. Andi looked out to see the guys at the table talking.

"Hey, Chelsea, I asked Don to move in with me," Andi told her quietly.

"What?" Chelsea practically yelled.

"Shh we don't need to call attention."

"Well, wow, Andi. Are you sure you've been dating long enough to live together?"

"It's been five months Chels. I mean how long does it have to be?"

"I don't know, you're talking to the girl who got pregnant on her first date. I guess I just thought you'd wait a while. I've always thought you were too independent to even have a boyfriend."

"Come on, I'm not that bad. Besides, we love each other. I mean I'm not saying you'll be hearing wedding bells any time soon, but I want to be with him. And the whole sleeping at each other's places is getting old. Plus, his lease is up in like two weeks so, I guess I figured this as good a time as any."

"Ok, ok, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're my best friend Andi and I just want you to be happy, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. That's why I needed your approval on this. Now I just have to tell my mom."

"Now, there's the one you have to prove yourself to."

"God, don't I know it."

It was getting late, so when they left the kitchen they got the two little boys together and followed them upstairs to put them to bed. Chelsea went with Derek, the six year-old, into his room to help him get ready. Andi had Chase in her arms as she went into his room. He was half asleep as she set him down to change him into his pajamas. Then she laid him down in his bed and he begged her for a story. She smiled, knowing she couldn't resist the innocent little boy. She wasn't even halfway through the story when he fell asleep. She stared at his peaceful state for almost a minute before she got up from the bed. Don was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I was listening to you. You're good with these boys."

"Yeah, they're my little buddies." She smiled in Chase's direction then looked back at Don.

"Do you want kids?" he inquired.

She squinted at him. "Yeah, I think someday."

"Yeah? Me, too." Then he started away from the room.

Andi was slightly baffled by the question then his reply. She slowly closed the door then followed Don down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later Andi walked into the apartment that she and Don now shared

Three weeks later Andi walked into the apartment that she and Don now shared. She knew he would be home. The lights were off. She hung her keys on the hook by the front door then hung her jacket up as well. She called out for Don, but got no answer. She noticed there were only three beers left in the six-pack on the counter.

"Don," she saw him sitting on the couch with his head leaned back. "Hey, are you ok?" She looked over at the empty bottles on the coffee table.

He didn't answer, only stared at the ceiling.

She walked around him so she was looking him in the eyes. He continued to look up. "What's going on, babe?"

He looked at her then took a sip of his beer. "Just a bad day," he responded.

"You've had bad days before what makes this one different?"

He shook his head. "My sister being involved in one of my cases."

"What do you mean she was involved? She wasn't one of your suspects in a case, was she?"

"Well, just about." He sat up. "Remember I told you about how Mac got taken?"

"Yeah."

"The guy who took him got his picture taken at a toll booth in Sam's car. When Danny talked to her about it she told him she let some girl she barely knew borrow her car then somehow it got to our perp."

"You got mad, didn't you? And jumped to conclusions?"

He swallowed the rest of the beer in the bottle then set it on the coffee table with the others. "My sister hasn't done anything that would keep me from jumping to conclusions. She's a loose cannon."

"Come on, she's not that bad. She's young, Don. You gotta give her some credit. It could be worse."

He sighed heavily. "God, don't remind me."

Andi put a hand on the side of his face. "At some point in time you'll have to just give up trying to protect her and just let her do what she's gonna do."

"Oh trust me, I told her that if she was in deep she wasn't gonna get any help from me or dad."

She smiled and shook her head. "Sam's your baby sister; I don't care what you say you'll always be there for her, which is a good thing."

He leaned back again. "Yeah, yeah."

Andi giggled and patted his knee. She stood and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry? Or are you gonna drink your dinner?"

"Ha ha. I am hungry; what do you have in mind?"

Andi's cell phone rang and she answered it. After a couple of minutes talking to Chelsea she hung up. "So, I totally forgot that I'm supposed to watch Derek and Chase tonight. Sorry, it's Chelsea and Justin's anniversary. They're on their way here right now. If you want I can take the boys out to dinner or something."

He got up from the couch. "No, it's ok. I'll jump in the shower and try to sober up a little, so we can all hang out."

A little while later, Chelsea came up to the apartment with her sons. The boys had their backpacks with their toys and clothes to stay overnight. Andi had ordered them some pizza. The boys headed straight to the living room to crowd around the coffee table with their new coloring books they had brought with them. Andi put on some cartoons then went back into the kitchen. She poured the boys some juice then took it back to them. She sat down with the boys in the living room then realized that Don had been gone for a while. She went into the bedroom and saw Don fast asleep, laying face down on the bed. A smile spread across her face then she closed the door and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Fashion week had been a highlight for Andi and Chelsea and a few of their friends

Fashion week had been a highlight for Andi and Chelsea and a few of their friends. She would laugh when they talked about going because it made them feel like the four girls from "Sex and the City." Andi had told Don that it was important and it would be three days of nothing but talking about fashion. He chuckled at how excited she got about the whole thing.

The first day of fashion week Andi was racing around the apartment, getting ready to go. As she pulled her keys off the counter, she noticed Don's cell phone lying there. She threw it in her purse then pulled on her jacket. When she left the building, she hailed a cab at the street. She checked her watch realizing she had little time before she needed to meet her friends.

The cab pulled up in front of the precinct and she hurriedly got out of the car. She ran to the front door her heels clicking on the cement. The desk sergeant asked her where she was going and she told her she needed to see Detective Flack; the woman let her go inside. Don was sitting at his desk staring at the paperwork in front of him. The sound of her heels on the tile made him look up.

"Hey, Andi," he greeted as she approached. He looked around to see the other detectives looking at her. She was wearing a knee-length red dress that had a low v-neckline. She had a knee-length black and white flowered jacket on as well. He thought she looked great and he could tell all the other guys in the room were thinking the same thing.

"I was on my way to meet Chelsea and the girls and I saw you left your phone," she paused then smiled. "What?"

"Oh sorry, you look great." He then glared at the other detectives staring at her and they looked away. He smiled. "You never dress up like that for me."

Andi rolled her eyes. "I gotta go." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll be home later."

"Then we'll see what's under the dress," he whispered.

She shook her head and walked away. She smiled as she could feel his stare burning into her backside.

Chelsea was waiting outside the tent where they were going to their first runway show. Andi ran from the cab. Her friends were dressed in the similar semi-formal outfits.

"Sorry you guys, Don left his phone at home so I dropped it off on the way here," Andi explained as they walked inside.

"It took you long enough. Are you sure there wasn't a quickie in the bathroom?" Laney, Andi's cousin, asked.

"Laney, geez," Chelsea cut in.

"Well, they're pretty passionate. I just want her to fess up if she did."

"I'm glad we're passionate, but I don't think sex in a police precinct bathroom just doesn't quite do it for me."

A minute later the runway show started. The girls commented on the various dresses and outfits that were modeled in front of them. The same continued for the next hour and a half. As the girls were filing out of the arena with the crowd, Andi's phone rang and it was Don. The place was packed and loud so she decided she would call him back later.

"So, do you think we'll be coming in a couple months to the Bridal Fashion Week?" Chelsea asked and all of them looked at Andi.

She smiled widely. "I'm not too sure; you'd have to check with the boy on that one."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later was the last day of Fashion Week

Two days later was the last day of Fashion Week. Andi went to dinner with her four friends. When she came home, the apartment was dark, and empty. She figured Don was working late so she changed into pajamas and slid into bed.

The next morning the apartment was still empty. Don wasn't lying next to her or anywhere in the apartment. She was a little annoyed that he hadn't called her to even say he was working late. It was Sunday, but Andi needed to get some work done, things she had neglected over the past couple days. She showered and put on some warm clothes to head back out into the cold weather. Before she left the apartment she pulled on a pair of boots and her jacket. Down on the sidewalk she dialed Don's cell phone. The call went straight to voicemail, something that rarely happened. She left a short message then headed to her car.

Don walked into the precinct and headed straight to the locker room. He didn't notice Danny, who was looking right at him as he hurried past. In the locker room, Don opened his locker and started to change his shirt.

"Hey," Danny greeted then sat on the bench. "What's going on? You practically ran in here."

"Nothing, man, I'm fine."

"There's something going on, you're wearing the same clothes you had on last night when I left you at the bar."

Don pulled his shirt off and threw it in his locker. He pulled off his watch then emptied his pockets as well. Finally, he stopped and sat down. "I did something, Danny, something really bad."

"What are you talking about?"

Don hung his head and cupped his face with his hands.

"Wait did something happen with that girl who kept flirting with you last night?"

Don just looked at Danny.

Around lunchtime Andi's phone rang. It was Don. He asked her to meet him in Central Park for lunch and told her he needed to talk to her about something important. When she tried to inquire about what was going on he just said they would talk when they met.

As Andi approached the spot where Don asked to meet him, she saw him crumple up a wrapper then throw it away. She smiled as she approached.

"You ate without me?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was pretty hungry."

"No, it's ok." She stood up to kiss his cheek and noticed his bleak response. "So, you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, can we walk?"

"Of course," she responded with a smile.

Don still didn't reflect her smile. They started down the sidewalk and she tried to hold his hand but he didn't let her.

Andi could tell that whatever was going on was more serious than he let on and that she thought. She followed him to a bench off the path. He sat first and she did the same. "Don, what's going on? You seem really upset about something."

"I, uh, I did something Andi," he started.

"Ok, what happened?"

"Last night Danny and I went out for a few drinks. I drank a lot. I don't know why; I was having a good time and I just kept drinking. Danny left me around midnight. There was this girl," he could see her attention suddenly peak and she looked at him intently. "I don't know what happened exactly. She was coming onto me, and then the next thing I remember I wake up this morning in her bed."

Her eyes were filled with tears. She shook her head then stood. She walked away from Don as he still sat on the bench.

"Andi," he called after her. "Andrea!" he grabbed her arm as he caught up to her.

"What, Don, what do you want me to say?"

"Just something."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "You can get your stuff out of the apartment today." She started to walk away from him again.

"Andrea, please can't we talk about this."

"No, Don, I don't want to talk. You messed up."

That night Don brought his bags with him to Danny's apartment. He knocked on the door. When Danny answered, he shook his head at Don. He knew without even saying that Andi had kicked him out for what he had done.

"I take it she was pretty mad," Danny commented as he lead Don into the apartment.

"Come on, man, don't start." Don set his bags down on the floor in the living room. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You should, you really messed up."

"You think I don't know that?" Don plopped down on the couch. "I can't believe I did this. I didn't want to hurt Andi."

"I know man. I know you love her."


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks went by Andi received flowers and cards from Don

As the weeks went by Andi received flowers and cards from Don. He was desperate to try to get through to her. Every card she got had an apology in it.

Andi's mom had asked her to come over for dinner one day. She pulled into the driveway and noticed a man on a ladder on the front porch. She figured her mom had someone there fixing things around the house. She went into the house through the back door and into the kitchen where her mom was standing over the stove.

"Hey, mom," she greeted as she kissed her on the cheek. "You having someone fix something on the front porch?"

"Yeah, the swing was coming down out of the ceiling."

"Who did you call?"

"I called Don."

Andi stopped cleaning vegetables and turned to look at her mom. "What?"

"Well, I don't know many young men, so I decided to call him."

"Mom, what are you trying to do?"

"He's sorry Andrea. You need to talk to him."

"You don't even know what's going on."

"You told me, Andi. He cheated on you."

"And he broke my heart, mom," she raised her voice.

"I know sweetheart, but he's sorry. You need to let it go at some time."

"Dad broke your heart and you divorced him I don't think you're an expert on this."

"I knew your father wasn't going to change that's why I did that, Andrea. This is not the same thing. That man out there still loves you, and he's remorseful for what he did. How long are you gonna make him wait?"

Andi went back to washing the vegetables then finished helping her mom with the meal. Before she started chopping the vegetables she stopped and leaned against the counter. She sighed heavily then left the kitchen and headed through the living room and out to the front porch.

"Hey," Don greeted as she came out of the house.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me and asked if I could come over and fix some stuff around the house."

"And you didn't know I was coming over?"

"No, she didn't tell me you were coming over."

She started to head back into the house then stopped. "Your cards and flowers stopped I figured you had given up."

"I did, Andi, you didn't give me any reason to keep trying." He turned and started to throw his tools into the toolbox.

She sighed. "Don, I'm sorry."

He was still looking away from her. "You don't owe me anything, Andi."

"Don, please look at me. I'm trying to apologize, something that's not easy for me."

He turned to look at her. "What I did was wrong, Andi, and I know that, but I wanted more than anything to make it right."

"And I should've given you the chance."

"I am so sorry, Andrea. I love you and I wish more than anything that I could take back what happened."

"But you can't, so we'll just have to get past it." She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "My heart is still yours, if you want it."

He put his hand on the side of her face. "Of course I want it."


End file.
